Warhammer 40k fanon:Rules
Here at the Warhammer 40k Wiki, we aim to ensure that everyone has fun while creating content. Despite this, all users are bound to certain rules both inside and outside of their articles, which everyone must abide by in order to create a fun, closely-knit community. As such, this Wikia has several sets of guidelines that need to be upheld. Reading all of these rules is required, in order to ensure that nothing you do violates our content guidelines and that you do not offend any users, as such acts may result in you having your rule breaking content deleted or perhaps even you being banned from the Wiki should you break multiple rules repeatedly. For more information on the punishments of breaking these rules, it is recommended that 'We Are Not Affiliated With Games Workshop' Despite the fact this is their universe, we are not in any way connected to the staff at Game Workshop. All characters used in the books, games, or any other medium do not belong to us and we do not claim ownership of them. Any works placed on this site are not intended with intents of breaching copyright laws, and we receive solid proof that the staff at Games Workshop want us to remove anything, then we are legally obliged to do as such. Use or mention of characters should cause no harm overall, but content must not breach any laws when dealing with content ownership. 'If Writing Fan Content, Use Proper Spelling And Grammar' As many people view and critique articles with the intention of helping the author improve, it is strongly recommended that anything you place on the site uses proper spelling and grammar. Articles that are majorly unreadable due to spelling and grammar errors will no doubt be criticized for this, and no one except the user is obligated to fix it. However, due to this being for the main part a minor issue, an article will not be deleted for this reason with the exception of specific circumstances. Additionally, there is no standard of English used on this site, so articles may use British-English, American-English, Australian-English, or any other type of dialect. 'What Is Deemed An 'Acceptable' Article?' An article should be a minimum of three decent sized paragraphs, or half a page in a Microsoft word document (Size 12 font at most). An article with less than this may be deleted (Depending on spelling, grammar and obviously length). Information Boxes are also required, they are not hard to make and a template already exists for use. See the Info box Template for detail. Small articles create clutter around the wiki, and such a thing will not be tolerated for very long. The inclusion of ponies or anything made to resemble a pony in an article automatically makes the article an unacceptable one, even if it is a humour article, ET or AT. They do not fit in 40k. 'Follow Canon' All members of this site are required in all of their content, to ensure that no existing Games Workshop content is contracted. For example, there are to be no lost legions or primarches, no real tale of the Blood Ravens and no Emperor returning to life. The community may occasionally decide to have a fairly large scale event, in which parts of the canon may be bent just for fun's sake, at which point the content becomes Alternate Universe. In these cases, several loop holes are exploited to ensure that the smallest possible number of canon elements are broken. These events are rare, so watch out for them if you wish to participate. 'What Is Canon?' All Games Workshop publications, including, but not limited to: *3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th Edition Codex and Rulebooks. (Including expansions) *The Ciaphas Cain novels. *Gaunt's Ghost novels (Including Titanicus and Double Eagle). *Inquisitor Eisenhorn and Ravenor trilogies. *The Horus Heresy novels. *The Dawn of War series. *All Games Workshop Worldwide Campaigns (Armageddon, Medusa, 13th Black Crusade etc.) *Specialist Games: **Inquisitor **Necromunda **Battlefleet Gothic The 1st and 2nd editions codex and rulebooks are only semi-canon as are books based on them. White dwarf articles are considered canon. There are to be no missing primarchs, as people have been using them constantly recently. All chapters should be 3rd Founding or a later founding, but no first or second founding. Please, no chapter on this site should be 1st founding, unless it is a community project. 'Chapter Numbers Limit' No Space Marine Chapter made by a User on this site may have a stated combat strength of over 1000 Marines without permission. In order to attain permission for an increase in numbers the author must submit a legitimate reason for the increase to an Admin for review. Even provided Admin approval no Chapter will exceed 2500 Marines in strength for any reason. If a Chapter is made with numbers above 1000 that is not approved by at least one Admin, or if the requested increase is considered to large the Chapter will be considered NCF, and thus pending a period of three weeks will be a candidate for deletion. This period may be extended if it is seen that the author is taking steps to rectify the problem. All Chapters above 1000 may come under scrutiny even after Admin review. If this should happen the Author will have to re-justify the increase in numbers. 'We Are Not A Gossip Center' This one is pretty simple to understand. If you want to talk to someone, use their talk page. Redundant articles made simply for the purpose of socializing will be deleted, and repeated breaking of this rule will result in warnings and possible banning. If you desire to create something which can result in community input, than make a blog for that purpose. Keep socialization of the mainspace. 'We Are At Least Somewhat Mature Here' Due to the graphic nature of Warhammer content, it is advised that you read anything at your own risk. Should content be excessively violent or disturbing a warning may be required to be posted on the page, but you take full responsibility for the outcomes of reading site content. Additionally, due to standard global wikia rules, all users creating an account on this site are required to be at least 13 years of age. Users under this age who make an account may be banned until they reach the required age, at which point they are free to return to the site. 'We Are Not A Pornographic/Sexually Explicit Website' This means that not only are you going to get a permanent ban for posting pornographic videos, you are also going to get a temporary ban for post scenes with sexually explicit content in your Fan Fiction. Sexual references in your content or alluding to sexual scenes is fine, as long as no detail is added. Should you post explicit enough detail in your content, you may receive a warning ban for your actions. Sexual references will be given some leighway due to each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit, but this is the extent of getting off for breaking the rule. 'We Are Not Wikipedia' This is a Fan Fiction site, where you can create guns, stories, swords, weapons, vehicles, characters, and the like. We are not a Warhammer encyclopedia, so please do not create articles on already existing canon content. If you really have the desire to put more information into canon content, go to the Warhammer 40,000 Wikia, which can be found here. 'We Are Not A Gateway To Advertising' If you are a person with intentions to spam this wiki in order to gain revenue for products or to simply degrade the overall wiki quality, then you can expect a ban which will range for several months. Should the links be malicious, then the ban will be a permanent IP block, the most serious block you can receive. It will stop anyone in the general vicinity of you from being able to edit forever. That is the consequence you will bring upon yourself for an attempt to harm others. Joke sites are not malicious, but viruses and spyware are. 'No Racial/Sexist/Ageist Remarks' This rule is only applied to comments between users, and will not be enforced upon articles with the exception of those that go overboard. Racial remarks are prejudice or hatred directed at specific people due to their birthplace, skin color, or specific features that are targeted in an attempt to make the people seem lesser than others. Sexist remarks are prejudice or discrimination applied to a particular gender, with the intention of degrading a person. Ageist remarks are comments made in aggressive or hateful terms, applied to people due to their age. None of these three will be tolerated on the site. 'No Flaming/Trolling' A very important rule to follow on this website. Flaming is the act of directly insulting or attacking another user's works in order to get them to bite back. If someone is Flaming you, report them to an admin, and don't respond aggressively; you will just be giving them what they want. Trolling is the act of directly attacking another user. Flaming will get you a warning at first, while Trolling; depending on the severity, will get you a ban. Admins will use all tools at our disposal to see if there were any actions that brought this on, but it is not uncommon to be trolled or flamed with no provocation. If however, you have brought this on yourself by trolling the abuser in the past, then you will both be given a warning ban for doing such an action. 'No One Is Exempt From The Rules' These rules are applied to all members of the community, regardless of their status, position, article standards or even time spent here. No favoritism will be shown amongst members, and breaking the rules will still result in warnings or bans even for administrators. By editing and using this wiki, you hereby agree to follow these rules and agree to accept the consequences of breaking them. 'Roleplays' See: Policy: Roleplays 'Humor!' See: Policy: Humor Articles 'Alternate Timelines' See: Policy: Alternate Timelines 'Multiple Accounts' See: Policy: Multiple Accounts 'Article Quality' See: Policy: Article Quality 'Have Fun!' If you have made it here and have read all of the rules through, than you are on your way to being an outgoing, positive community member. If you have not already, it is suggested that you read the guidelines (linked on the left hand sidebar at the top of the page) in order to better get a feel of the website. Remember to have fun, now go make some outstanding articles! Category: Rules and Policy